


Pillow Talk

by Val_Creative



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwendal gets an unpleasant surprise at two in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

*

 

How he got stuck babysitting was beyond him.

There were plenty of candidates better suited for the job — yes, Sir Conrad Weller was with the rest of the Maou's soldiers settling a matter in the village — Gunter had joined up with Conrad despite his initial objection against leaving His Majesty's side — you couldn't trust the maids to play bodyguard — and Anissina was out of the question. Her inventions were damn near useless if a invasion happened.

So that left only one person for the job.

He was going to need a lot of spirits to keep himself sane that evening.

 

*

 

" _CHEATER_!"

The thud of a soft, plush object bouncing off the skull of its opponent could be clearly heard within the vacancy of the bed chamber. Leaning with his back against the stone wall, staring straight ahead expressionlessly, Gwendal fought bravely to keep annoyance from tainting his judgment.

The Maou, the ruler of their great kingdom, whined loudly out of his line-of-sight. "What did I do this time-?-!"

"You were staring at my brother! You were thinking indecent thoughts about him, weren't you? I know you were!" Wolfram snarled, readying another throw-able item at the next mistakable remark.

"I was looking for my pajamas and he's standing on them! I'm not thinking about _anything_ other than going to bed!"

Gwendal straightened up as his sibling turned bright red with rage, and turned to face them, not succeeding in keeping irritation from his tone, "Do you two have to be separated like children?"

Wolfram actually pulled on a shameful face at the scolding, looking away pointedly as his childish anger cooled. Yuuri shook his head meekly, indefinitely frightened of Gwendal's cranky side. The commander bent down to hand Yuuri his night clothes and headed for the door, green cloak fluttering behind him. "I will return when you both are resting. Good night."

As the bedroom door locked behind him, he tipped back the flask of alcohol from underneath his tunic, right into his earnest mouth.

He'd give them two hours before calming into some kind of normalcy.

 

*

 

After checking the millionth time with the guards outside the palace that the grounds were clear and secure _even from birds_ , Gwendal decided he could no longer avoid his duty and packed it in for the evening. Around two in the morning, he unlocked the Maou's bedchamber door, almost dreading to see the pandemonium left behind.

Surprisingly enough, nothing of importance seemed broken and both Yuuri and Wolfram were fast asleep in the massive canopy bed.

Examining the windows for their security, he crossed the darkened room to shed some moonlight through the glass panes. It spilled over the sleeping figures — playing with the stray wisps of pearly yellow hair pressed down into the satin pillowcase, and with each separate tender eyelash — curled softly to eyelids that covered blameless yet honorable black eyes.

" _Yuuri…?"_

The blond shifted slightly on his side of the mattress, his lips parting.

" _Yuuri… why won't you…?"_

Gwendal paused from adjusting the curtains to observe as the other boy responded, motionless on his left side, _"I'm not ready… Wolfram… I don't want to hurt you…"_

Wolfram rolled onto his right side, curling up to the prone body of the Maou, hiding his face into the light blue pajama top. _"You won't… I need… you, I love you…"_

Sluggishly, Yuuri's arms slid around Wolfram's midsection as his closed mouth found the space between twin blond eyebrows. Stifling a whimper, the elder braced his hands into silky, dark hair before forcing Yuuri's lips to collide into his own. The noises of arousal among them increased in volume as they tangled themselves together in the sheets, the younger of the two boys seating himself dominantly between Wolfram's legs, working hungry palms and fingers underneath the frilly pink nightie.

It became increasingly obvious as the scene continued to play out that they didn't plan on stopping anytime soon and that, in fact, they were both still asleep.

Not comfortable with being a voyeur any longer, Gwendal walked straight out of the bed chamber just in time to spare his ears from the high-pitched cries of his baby brother being taken.

 

*

 

The very next morning, Conrad came back to the Blood Pledge Castle to greet his older half-brother with a sunny smile.

"Well, how did it go?"

Indigo eyes glared warningly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this matter? How long has this been going on?"

Instead of Conrad being baffled by the extremely vague question thrown at him, he merely kept that smile. "Are they still going at it in their sleep? I'm surprised that they haven't come to realize their own feelings after nearly half a year." Abnormally gentle brown eyes cued in on the passing figures of said boys making a ruckus as one chased the other down in a fit of jealous temper.

"I'm assuming you haven't said anything to them," Conrad guessed.

"And I don't plan to." Gwendal felt an involuntary shudder travel up his back.

He was suddenly very thirsty.

 

*


End file.
